


Makoto Learns to Loosen Up

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tasked with accompanying a new foreign exchange student around school, Makoto isn't too happy when Matt seems more concerned with checking her ass out than learning his way around school. She may be a goody two-shoes, but her resolve to follow the rules has never had to deal with the threat of a hung black man before. Commission for simo09





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto was fine with taking some time from her day to help around a transfer student and introduce him to Shujin Academy. As student council president, such things felt like her responsibility, especially since the transfer student, Matt, was from America. His father had come here for work and he had started at the new school in the new country, with a decent grasp on Japanese as a language but what Makoto assumed would be a pretty hefty culture shock. She'd given him a tour of the school and was to check in on him throughout the next day or two to see how he was setting in to make it as smooth a transition as possible.

The problem then wasn't the extra bit of work or even that she had been so abruptly told outright she'd be doing it rather than being asked to. It was exactly how Matt had acted the whole time. She tried her best to ignore it, but through the whole tour, he seemed much more interested in Makoto than he did in learning about the school; more than once, his gaze quite shamelessly drifted toward her chest or her backside, and she'd catch him staring at her while shew tried to explain the things he needed to know. He wasn't exactly a bad looking guy, tall and dark skinned, with a smile that would have been nice were it not directed so much at her backside, but Makoto wasn't receptive to that kind of attention coming from anyone. It was impolite and disrespectful in her eyes.

It kept Makoto really reluctant to check up on Matt through the day, but she did her best to follow through with her duties, refusing to let anyone's failings keep her from doing what she was supposed to do. Someone else might falter and misbehave, but it wouldn't be Makoto. Problem was, he wasn't at the corner she'd asked him to be at so she could check up on him again. With a frustrated sigh, she looked around and pulled out her phone, sending him a text to ask where he was--having given him her number out of necessity and been a bit weirded out by just how happy he was to log her into his phone. The very second she hit send, she heard a phone chirping noise and her head turned in its direction. Oh, maybe he'd just gotten the exact location wrong, she thought as she followed the source of the noise, giving Matt the benefit of the doubt.

That consideration died the second she peered into the empty classroom in time to see what was really happening. Matt sat on the edge of a desk with his dick in a girl's mouth. One of the girls in their year who Makoto didn't know very well was down on her knees, sucking on the head of Matt's cock and working her hand swiftly along the length of his shaft, while her other hand went up her skirt with obvious, indecent glee. The shallow blowjob let Makoto soak in one fact that she noticed above all the others; Matt's cock was huge. She really hadn't wanted to know that about the guy who couldn't stop staring at her butt through her skirt, but there was suddenly little chance of ignoring any of it.

Anger swelled up inside of Makoto quickly as she beheld the frustrating sight before her, knowing she had to step in and do something about it. Not only were they violating school rules by having sex, but Matt had blown off meeting up with Makoto so he could have sex with a girl instead, not even trying to pretend he cred about meeting her halfway as she went out of her way to look after him and make sure he was acclimating well. "You're both in a lot of trouble," Makoto said as she stepped forward, arms folded as she stood before them.

The girl panicked, pulling back from the cock and looking at Makoto, her eyes going wide as she realized how caught up she'd become in all this. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she shouted, hiding her face in shame as she ran off clumsily, hand withdrawing from up her skirt as she ran off. Normally, Makoto would have given chase and explained that she was still in trouble, but she wasn't mad at the girl. She was mad at Matt.

"I'm not sorry," Matt said with a shrug. "And she was doing pretty well before you interrupted. But you let her run off, which means you're mad at me."

"Yes, I am," Makoto said, closing the door behind her and moving forward. She did her best to keep her eyes off of his cock, as he made no effort to actually do his pants up or cover himself. Rather than even flirt with the idea of decency, he let his cock stay out, stay rock hard and glistening with spit, and the fact that it was so big she had to make an active effort to keep it out of her line of sight did not give her much ease. "Because I took time out of my lunch to meet with you and see how you were doing, and instead of meeting me you decided to bring that girl in here for sex."

"So you're jealous," Matt said, his smile widening as he sat there, completely unrepentant about what he'd done.

"You can't just have sex in the--excuse me?" Makoto's expression went blank as the surprise took her. She stared in utter confusion at Matt, having no idea how to respond to the insane words he'd just said.

"You wanted to meet up with me, and she got in the way of that, so you're jealous. Seems pretty obvious to me." The way Makoto seemed stunned by his words only made it even more exciting for Matt. "But hey, that girl was nice, but she didn't really have much of an ass. You, on the other hand? Shit, I didn't think I'd find a girl in Japan with a butt like that. So if you want to come take her place and finish sucking my cock, feel free. You're cuter anyway."

"Who taught you to speak that way to a woman?" Makoto snapped, and in her frustration she drew another few steps closer. "All I've done since you arrived is be nice to you and take time out of my day to help you around because I care about the students of this school, and all you've done is make indecent comments about my body. It's disrespectful, and it's taking advantage of my attempts to make you feel welcome in a new school and a new country! I'm doing everything I can to be an accommodating and considerate person, and instead of being grateful or maybe even trying to become my friend, you've been too busy looking at my ass and--"

Makoto stopped, blinking as realized that in the midst of her shouting and her ranting, she'd come right up face to face with Matt, and realized her hand was on something warm, hard, and thick. With an uneasy whine and seeing Matt's smile at its biggest, she looked slowly down toward his lap, and realized her hand was wrapped around the fat black cock she had been so intent on avoiding even acknowledging. It was in her hand now, fingers tightly around it, and she didn't recoil in worry or fear, didn't have a moment of panic and sanity where she drew away and cleared her head. She shivered nervously, eyes staring down at the thick shaft as she did nothing to pull away.

"You done yet?" he asked, hands grasping Makoto's shoulders as he pushed her down, and even if it was against everything resembling a sane response, she did as guided, sinking into place in front of him as her body shivering and she felt herself burning up with frustration and embarrassment. She dropped to her knees, coming face to face with the big dick, and she really had no idea what to make of it. He was huge, and Makoto hadn't known penises could even get so big, but she found herself absolutely helpless in the face of this frustrating situation. "Because we're all alone now, and I don't think that girls' going to talk. Go on, finish what she started, I'm sure you'll do great."

Makoto had never been up close with a penis before. It was intimidating, and Matt's size didn't help much at all with that. It was nerve-wracking, and she could feel herself in deep over her head, which spun in dizzying frustration through the emotional whirlwind within her. She was confused, worn out, and helpless here. Conflicting emotions, between frustrated indignance and a slowly bubbling rush of curiosity and enticement left her hazy and uncertain what to do, and in that mental hesitation came instinctual impulse. Her mouth pushed forward and she gave the cock a big, long lick, body shivering as she felt herself succumb the touch and the curiosity of her worst impulses.

Letting out a satisfied groan, Matt relaxed himself, easing comfortably back as he watched Makoto begin to work at his cock. She followed up her lick with another, then another, slowly giving more and more up to him and to the idea of doing as guided, even as her body shivered and the frustration mounted. She was letting herself sink a bit too deep into the throes of something indecent, and she felt helpless against the flare of curiosity that accompanied it, her body tense and hot as she licked quicker and quicker. "I knew you were down to fuck," he groaned, smug to the point of annoyance, but Makoto was too busy now to chide him for it, her mouth enthralled by the taste of his cock and by the guilty rushes of excitement she felt in leaning into the madness.

The more she gave herself up to this, the more she wanted to sink even further in still. It was wrong and she knew that; she was having sex in school, and were she to be found she would be in incredible trouble, falling from grace and probably the subject to vicious rumours. Her sister would chide her and she would just be absolutely ruined. But even still, she couldn't stop, only getting worse as her mouth opened up and she shoved forward, taking the thick cock into her mouth and starting to suck on it. Her lips had to part wide to accept his girth, jaw pushing down wide as she leaned into the madness. Makoto had never sucked a dick before, and she never thought the first boy she'd do this with would be a frankly disrespectful boy in an empty classroom, but she didn't feel the hesitation she damn well fucking should have.

Instead of hesitating, Makoto pushed further down, both hands grasping the cock and stroking it back and forth as she began to lean into the madness. Her mouth didn't let up on the shaft, as she sucked Matt down a bit further. Once she got going, it was hard to stop, as she felt almost magnetically drawn in deeper and deeper, not only down his cock, but into the moment, into the brazen, shameful rush of excitement and heat. Her lust got the better of her, and Makoto didn't think that was possible, but now it felt too real to be anything else.

"You love this big black dick don't you?" Matt taunted, watching as Makoto worked up and down his cock, her mouth and her hands all servicing him dutifully. There was a marked lack of shame or hesitation in how he treated her, soaking in the sweet thrill of having her so steady and hot in her service toward him. This was everything he'd been hoping it would be and so much more. "Maybe you just need a hung black guy to fuck you loose and you won't be such a tight-ass anymore."

Something about how sexually charged his words were, about the way he flaunted his size and even his race over Makoto, made her body shiver as she continued to work at his shaft. She felt confused and helpless, the hazy rush of sensation that seized her proving more intense than she could have possibly been prepared for. She was really doing this, and the fact that she wasn't stopping left her nervous and hazy, confused about how to best handle this insanity. There didn't seem to be any way at all. Makoto felt like she was sinking deeper and deeper into the slow advance of surrender and frustration, helpless against the tides of lust that held onto her and refused to let go.

Feeling like all she could do was surrender, Makoto kept sucking, the wet noises she made as she slurped on the fat dick ringing out with clarity and indecency, her hands stroking further down the shaft as she worked all of it over. "You're further down than she was," Matt taunted her. "You must really love my dick. Or maybe you just really needed to get fucked." Makoto certainly felt pent up and frustrated now, and she didn't want to give too much consideration to a damn word that Matt said to her as she kept up the pace on his cock, but it was difficult to fight against the slowly creeping reality of her situation. All that Makoto could do was suck and spin out of control, her thoughts and her focus waning as she felt the insanity dawning upon her, and she was helpless in the face of all of it.

Aching heat between Makoto's legs deeply troubled her, left her nervous and frustrated as she sank deeper into the throes of pleasure and knew that she was absolutely out of control now. This was all happening so quickly, and it felt so good, burying all sense of control or decency beneath pure sexual need and a hunger that she had never felt before. This was so unlike anything she'd ever known, so unlike what she had been prepared for, and she was helpless against all of it. Through it all, she stared up at Matt, her piercing red eyes staring up at him with a mix of frustration, disappointment, and submissive need. Matt couldn't keep his eyes off of her in turn, loving the sight of her gaze as he read all of her conflicting emotions and savoured the grip he had over her.

Matt decided not to warn Makoto about his impending orgasm, opting instead to catch her by surprise with it, savouring the opportunity to catch her by surprise with his load. Cum gushed forward without warning, Makoto's eyes going wide with panic and surprise as the salty eruption hit her tongue. She pulled back in sudden panic, shivering with frustration and about to chide Matt for not warning her, but that only left her vulnerable to even more cum splashing onto her face. Matt's big load left her mouth full of cum and her face taking streaks of messy seed all over it, adding to her indignance but also to her growing frustration as she tried to think her way through this in a rational and sane way. But there was no rationality here for her, no sanity here for her.

Instead of responding angrily to Matt, she swallowed his cum.

"That was good for a virgin," Matt taunted her. "But we can change that too. I bet you must be soaking wet right now after sucking on this huge black cock. You want it inside your tight pussy so badly don't you?"

Makoto whimpered. She wasn't herself right now. She felt hazy and overwhelmed, the lust kicking in and leaving her helpless against all of this insanity. 'I do," she confessed, biting her bottom lip tightly. "I-I'm really turned on right now, and I want--"

"You want your virginity taken by a big black cock that'll ruin you to every tiny Japanese penis."

Makoto wouldn't quite go that far. She was enthralled by Matt's size, overwhelmed and hazy, but that was about it. However, for the sake of giving herself up to the pleasure and accepting the idea that she was completely helpless now, she was willing to sink to some spectacular depths in the name of getting what she wanted. Or maybe she didn't want it, she craved it. Biting her lip and sinking a little deeper into frustration, Makoto felt herself tighten up, whining as she nodded slowly in approval. "I do," she repeated. "Please, I... I want my virgin pussy to be broken in by a massive black dick. I didn't know how badly I wanted it, but now it's all I crave!" If Matt was so into it, Makoto would play along and lean into the racial dirty talk, giving herself up to whatever he wanted. It felt far too good for her to resist, and she didn't hold herself back for a second.

It all happened so quickly, as Matt slipped off the desk and urged her up to her feet, bending her quickly over it and flipping up her skirt. Hands grabbed at her ass, her body tensing up as he took bold, eager squeezes at both her perky, firm ass cheeks. "That's an ass that's made to be fucked," he groaned. "I'm taking your anal virginity next. No way I let you walk off before I've fucked that perfect thing. But first, I've gotta lay claim to your pussy." He ripped her pantyhose, startling Makoto with the stark, aggressive treatment. She let out a nervous whine as they ripped, knowing she'd need a new pair and having no idea how she was going to try and convey an excuse to Sae.

Thankfully, rather than rip her panties too, he just pulled them off to the side, leaving her ripe for the penetration now. With a nervous noise, she shivered, the expression of dominance and control that Matt showed over her proving deeply troubling for how it effected her. Something about it turned her on, made her body shiver with want and heat that felt positively indecent, and the more that Makoto tried to think about this rationally the less grasp she truly had on the matter. She was losing herself, and it was a long way down.

She didn't stop though, stubborn and intense, ready to keep herself under control and composed as Matt pushed his cock forward and she felt it press against her mound, at which point she fell apart all over again. She was done for, and she knew with each passing second that she could only sink further into this lust. Her hips shivered, a greedy whine of, "Fuck me," feeling like Makoto was sealing her fate, and as Matt pushed forward too quickly and too forcefully she let out more noises, startled gasps of confusion and excitement as the lust swirled through her and she felt absolutely helpless against all of this pressure.

Matt wasted no time in starting to fuck her with deep, confident thrusts, pushing on firmly as he took to the pace of claiming Makoto's virginity, soaking in the delight of Makoto being so woefully unprepared for all of this. She was off her balance, helpless under the pressure suddenly overwhelming her, and he knew this was the best opportunity to make his mark. Quick, confident thrusts bore down upon Makoto as he fucked her virgin pussy. "That's some tight pussy. You never thought a hung black dick would be stretching you out so much did you?" Smug and shameless about what he was doing to her, Matt didn't shy away from making the most of this opportunity or from lording his size and his dominance over Makoto.

"I feel so full!" Makoto whined in agreement, biting down hard as she felt the thick cock working her over. "Your huge, thick, throbbing black cock is incredible!" The pleasure was good enough for her to lay it on thick, for her to give him exactly what she thought hew wanted if it meant she could get fucked harder. It was a shameful moment of weakness and she knew it, but she was too lit up with the pleasure to care. If the worst she had to do to feel this good was to play to someone's weird racial kink then she was going to lose herself to it. At least she got to talk up how big his cock was in the process, because the size was what definitely got her all hot and worked up.

Her hips began to push back against Matt's lap as she gave herself to him, feeling the cock sinking into her deeper, drawing hot, desperate moans from her lips with each thrust. His size was too much, and she didn't know how she was able to handle this, but Makoto felt herself so incredibly overwhelmed and satisfied that she didn't care, refusing to shy away from the feelings that gripped her and the raw excitement that she was slowly becoming more and more addicted to. This was ecstasy in the most intense and exciting form, and for once she was happy to stay right in the midst of the insanity, enjoying something that more than shameless, was entirely for her. It was a rare pleasure to be doing something for herself, and the fact that it turned out to be this should have bothered Makoto more, but she was having too much fun for any of that.

Enjoying his conquest with a smug grin and firm thrusts into her tight hole, Matt had always known he'd manage to get into Makoto's panties eventually, and now with his cock buried up her slick, tight pussy and his hands on her hips, it was all coming true. He didn't hold back, pounding forward eagerly as he fucked her loose and let her learn the hard way what he had in store for her. The moans that she gave up in return helped keep him bold and shameless in his advance upon her tight, waiting hole. "Do you think you'll ever be able to let a little dick fuck you ever again, or are you a slut for black dicks now?"

Makoto should have winced at the idea of calling herself a slut for anything, but without hesitation she gave in to his demands. "All I crave is a fat black cock wrecking my slutty holes!" It was easier to play along with it, to get caught up in the moment and give him what he wanted, while accepting the idea of her submission and her love for huge dicks, regardless of colour. She knew there was no justifying this and that she'd be feeling so much regret once this was all over and the haze upon her mind had cleared, but that only gave Makoto more reason to enjoy this while she could get it, pushing onward without shame and accepting savouring every hot second of the pleasure upon her while she still could.

All of this hot, throbbing pleasure crashing down upon Makoto was just too much and too good for her to handle. With a howl of ecstatic glee, she gave herself up to the pleasure, burning in the midst of her need and the throbbing excitement that she had never felt before. The most powerful climax of her life, brought on by a big dick instead of her pumping fingers, shook her body, made her loud and shameless, ready to lose herself like she'd never really lost herself before. The pleasure burned through her, and Makoto thought it couldn't get any better, thought this was as amazing as the pleasure could get, and it was then that she found herself sinking even further down.

Matt came inside of her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. She had been so caught up in how good she felt that she forgot about his release, and the element of surprise only made the creampie she took into an even more incredible affair. She twisted and squirmed nervously as she felt him cum inside of her, not sure what to feel or what to think, but loving every second of it too much to care about decency or anything else.

"You came so much," Makoto panted, looking back over her shoulder as began to pull his cock out of her pussy. "I feel so full now. Full of thick cum from a huge black dick, and I don't know how any other boy is supposed to satisfy me now." Her hips shivered, and as she felt the cock pull entirely out of her, she made a sound of deep longing and frustration. "And now you're going to fuck my ass, right? And ruin me completely for anyone else?" Her hands reached back to grab at her panties, pulling them aside further as she volunteered her ass hole to Matt, wanting it so badly that it overrode any sense of decency left inside of her.

The desperate sight was everything Matt hoped for, and he responded by guiding his cock right up to her waiting hole, pushing steadily forward and advancing upon her without shame. "This is an ass made for huge black cocks," he groaned as he pushed forward, speaking over the tense, tight whines that Makoto made as she felt him penetrate her. For as tight as her pussy was, her ass hole was absolutely not prepared for any of this, and she shook under the pressure of the thick penetration forcing itself deeper and deeper by the second.

"Own my ass," Makoto moaned, shameless in her surrender as she began to give herself up more and more to the pleasure, each inch of thick black cock that sank into her tight back door proving more enticing than the last. She reached a hand down between her legs, rubbing at her drooling pussy as Matt's cum leaked out of her and she felt herself sinking down deeper and deeper with each passing second. This felt incredible, and she was unashamed of the pleasure seizing her so tightly, moans rising up in fervid excitement as she let the sensations burn her up. This was pleasure like she'd never felt before, and she wasn't afraid to enjoy all of it. "Own my ass with your huge black dick, Matt!"

A hand smacked across her cheeks, making Makoto yelp as Matt's dominant approach to fucking her continued, aggressive and unrelenting in the pace he took out on her sweet behind. There was something about the thrill of submitting so completely that felt better to Makoto than she knew what to do with, the indecent sensations burning her up as she let him use her so thoroughly, and the more she felt of his touch the more she craved, burning up as the pleasure mounted within her again. Her hips pushed back to meet his thrusts, her head unable to stay still, whether it was rolling back to let out a hot moan or shoving forward as she gritted her teeth and tried to deal with the feeling of her ass getting fucked loose.

It was all in the name of pleasure, and oh what pleasure it was. Makoto couldn't keep her head on straight as the raw sensations burned her up, as her body succumbed inch by inch to the throbbing bliss that took hold of her. Giving in felt better than it had any right to, and the raw sensations that set her alight were too good for Makoto to resist. She lost herself to them, fingerfucking herself and playing with the cum drooling from her waiting hole as she lost herself to the sensations, wondering how sex could feel this good. It was a moment of realization that she was horribly unprepared for, and the way she spun out of focus and out of control amid the sensations didn't help matters; she was gone, and there was nothing she could do but lose herself to it all, whining in raw bliss as the sensations kept up their harsh assault of her thoughts and her mind.

But it was all for a good cause, and Makoto remained shameless and hot about chasing all the pleasure she could get, shoving greedily back to meet the big dick and its hard thrusts as she let herself spin out of control. "Harder," she whined, fingers pumping quicker as she felt another orgasm creeping upon her again. It hadn't been long at all, but Makoto wasn't ashamed of the feelings creeping upon her, not anymore. Her eyes had been opened to sex and to a growing sense of shameful, hot size queenery, and she didn't want to pull back form accepting it as she let her ass get pounded raw. "I don't want you to stop until you've wrecked my tight little Japanese ass with your huge foreign cock!"

Matt thrust forward as quickly as he could, pounding into her and letting nothing slow down his mad thrusts as he focused on giving Makoto exactly what she craved. The pleasure he felt ruining her backside was incredible and vindicating; he'd turned the prudish student council president into a moaning wreck begging for his cock, starting his time in Japan on an amazing note. There was nothing to do but keep up the pressure and let her lose control completely, and he wasn't ashamed of dumping another massive load into her, this time claiming her ass as he drove forward and buried himself balls deep into her formerly tight hole.

With cum gushing into her ass, Makoto lost control again, and this time she felt so cock drunk and so hot that she couldn't take anymore. Her eyes rolled back as she lost herself, moans spilling from her lips with desperate fervor as she gave herself completely to the madness. It was pleasure in its most intense and addictive form, and all she could do was thrash about wildly as she lost herself, feeling too good and too hot to believe how this had all come together, but she wasn't ashamed of any of it.

Matt withdrew his cock from Makoto's ass slowly, groaning in intense satisfaction and giving her ass a nice, hard smack. "How do you feel?" he asked as he drew back.

"Hooked," Makoto whined, biting her bottom lip tightly as she mewled desperately, "C-can we go again? We still have some time left to lunch, and I--" Makoto didn't get a chance to finish her question as Matt turned her around and shoved her onto her back atop the desk, pulling her long legs up over his shoulder and soaking in the indecent sight of her pleasure-wracked expression.

With one swift push, Matt was inside of her pussy once more, groaning in deep satisfaction as he took to plundering her tight hole. "I'll fuck you stupid, and we'll see how you do through the rest of class when all you can think is how much you want black dick.


	2. Library Shenanigans

Makoto wasn't ashamed to admit that she had gone back for seconds more than a few times. Well, maybe she was a little bit ashamed of that. The poised and proper student body president should not have been doing anything as untoward as Makoto kept doing with Matt damn near every time she got near him. Her little 'check ins' were thinly veiled excuses to get rawed in a broom closet, and on one occasion she'd met him up on the roof after school to suck his cock, and she'd ended up such a mess that only the fact she carried some tissues in her back helped her wipe up all the spit and drool she'd ended up covered in thanks to how sloppy she had gotten. 

It was a fucking embarrassment, but every time Makoto got through it and told herself she needed to lighten up, she'd find herself getting her ass gaped and creampied by his big dick, and soon enough she'd forget all about everything. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the foreign transfer student was loosening her up and making her accept the oddness and curiosity that she just kind of had to accept. There was no way she could fight against it, no way she could bring nay sensible argument against everything that she did as she opened herself up time and again to the treatment and the insanity, but Makoto genuinely had no idea what to do with the bulk of what she was doing. It just all kept happening, and didn't stop happening no matter how much she tried to walk the straight and narrow. She came around again and again to the same twisted realization.

And she really didn't want to admit it.

On the other side of things was Matt, who was so far removed from objecting to the way that he kept twisting Makoto around his finger, using her again and again to the same twisted and deeply satisfying ends. As far as he was concerned, Makoto was just hooked on some premium cock and acting completely normally, shattering her good girl act with some big black dick again and again. He took pride in turning a good girl so bad, but he could tell that she was only loosening up around him when they were alone, and while he enjoyed knowing he had that effect on her, he felt he might enjoy even more if he dug in and really got to fucking with her.

After school, Makoto hung around the library, which had fallen very serene for a change. It was just after a bout of big tests, so the last place anyone wanted to be for any practical reason was the library, leaving it empty and ripe for Matt's slow advance upon her as he stalked her through the aisles eagerly. He knew what he wanted from her, having a clear picture in his mind of exactly how to get some fun out of this, and he began to slip on toward her slowly, sneaking up on the girl too busy comparing the backs of two very similar looking books on the same topic to decide which one she wanted to get.

Abruptly, the shove of Matt's groin up against her backside made Makoto gasp in panic. She recognized it anywhere for the feeling of his half-flaccid cock pressing against her, a firm reminder of what she was in store for. "Matt?" she whined.

"Unless this school got another monstrously hung transfer student whose dick you're hooked on," he growled into her ear, rubbing the half-hard outline of his cock against her butt with a firmness and confidence that made her legs quiver with panic and excitement. Everything indecent and sudden that washed over Makoto felt wrong, and she couldn't hold back that nervousness now.

"This is the library," she whispered, biting her lip and trying not to think about what was rubbing against her perky butt, that big, hard dick that felt almost too good for her to resist. This was so embarrassing and indecent, leaving her tense and wondering what to do about this. "This is not where any of this should be. Someone can very easily find us, and if I get caught having sex in the library--"

"So then we don't get caught." Matt's hand traced along her thigh, squeezing it for a moment and feeling her body wriggle a bit hotter. He reached up further, drifting his grip along until he could slip his hand under her leggings and her panties. "Just be quiet. I know it's hard, and I love hearing you moan for some huge black cock while you get pounded, but you're so good at pretending you're not hooked on my dick during class; why not just pretend while it's inside you?"

Makoto chewed her lower lip. This was so wrong and she wished she had time to even articulate the number of ways. But she found it impossible to do that, struggling to piece together something resembling sense and decency as she felt herself sinking slowly deeper into the throes of a sensation she was horribly unprepared for. Her body writhed and twisted under this heat, this panic; she felt like she was horribly out of her depth here, like she was due for something she wasn't ready for. "Matt, this isn't the place for this. Can't we go back to your place instead? Where we can be as loud as we want to?" But as the hand rubbed up front at her mound, taunting her with the firm press and friction she felt utterly hopeless against, there was nothing resembling sense or decency awaiting Makoto, and she knew for certain she wasn't going to be able to survive this.

"I don't think I can wait." Matt's hand went from rubbing to penetrating as he sank his fingers into her, pushing into Makoto slowly, making her whine and shudder under the sudden swell of heat and want that washed over her. “I need it now. Need you now.” His fingers began to work greedily back and forth, pumping steadily into her waiting, tight hole as he worked on with vulgar delight and pressure, making her shake and twist with the fiery pressure of sweet temptation, of the need to indulge burning up hot within her. Makoto felt helpless against this all, startled by sudden fervor and primal need under the pressure of Matt's touch. She didn't want to be this hot, but she couldn't help herself.

So she let him keep going, offering up little noises of confusion and worry as the steady embrace of fingers pushing into her deeper and deeper made her body writhe with a growing, swelling heat that she felt utterly hopeless in the face of. Makoto couldn't fight against this, not as he continued to grind his hardening cock against her ass, as his fingers penetrated her and enjoying the tightness and the heat he felt there. This was a position that Makoto was bound to lose in, a position she held no chance of coming back from. Not with Matt feeling her up now.

Needier and hotter, the pressure worked up to a swell of something Makoto felt utterly unprepared to deal with. Her body writhed in the sudden heat as she felt the pressure creeping upon her, felt the fingers working into her steadily, pushing into her with a firmness and confidence that struggled with the impending pressures taking her on. It was so startling and sudden, a rush of pure heat creeping across her body as she accepted the sensations and pressure that came with it, left needy and writhing under the sensations more hot than she really had any idea how to handle, and that was exactly how Matt wanted her to be.

“Think I can make you cum here in the library?” he asked, whispering into her ear, drifting slowly down for kisses along her neck. “Actually, no. We both know I can. The only question is, are you horny enough to slip your hand into my pants and not be a greedy little exhibitionist too busy pretending she doesn't like this to stroke my cock?” His firm words and the way he held himself up tight against her was just far too much for the poor Makoto to handle. He knew it was, that was why he pressed on as hard as he did.

And it worked. Reaching her hand slowly back to reach toward his cock, Makoto just couldn't hold herself back, couldn't fight off the pressure of the groping, greedy hand at work upon her. She put the books down onto the shelf, pressing back against Matt and whining as she reached her now freed hand down into his pants slowly. “If you get me in trouble...” she groaned, a threatening, hot edge to her vice as she took him out and began to jerk his cock off, the swelling frustration and pressure of this whole messy situation leaving her a little bit hopeless. Her 

“If I get you in trouble, I promise I'll give you plenty of black dick to make up for it. He helped her get his pants off, as his cock was simply too big to try and stroke inside of his clothes, which left the whining Makoto's cheeks burning hotter as the indecency only got worse with the retrieval of his dick. It was out now, and he was teasing her so mercilessly, even the way he promised to make up for getting her in trouble just being the promise of more sex. There was no way through it, and she was overwhelmed by the struggle of this all, by the indecision she felt trying to deal with all of the sensations at once. So much pounding, hazy excitement overwhelmed her body, and she just couldn't fight off the reality of it.

Makoto squirmed in panic, despair, and throbbing excitement all at once, frustrated by the sensations winding her up hotter from all sides as she let the pressures take her on. This was too much for her to handle, too much for her to fight against. She just had to take it on, had to accept the throbbing pressures and haze that came with this all. There was something so odd and overwhelming about it, as her head turned toward the sides to make sure nobody was catching this. Not as she stroked Matt's cock out in the open, his hand clearly up her skirt and down her panties. There was really no way to go about this but to accept it, even if to do was several steps too far for Makoto.

But still she pressed in tight against it, still she embraced the heat and the desire. Her hand worked quickly along the length of Matt's unbelievable cock, jerking him off fast enough to help him catch up. She guided his dick to slip under her skirt, rubbing it against her thighs a little bit for a bit extra pressure. She wasn't really concerned about hiding his cock, given how unsubtle and open this motion was; she was more concerned with finding a way to keep him from cumming all over the floor or anything, figuring she could instead get him to blow his load onto her leg and up her skirt so that they could at least kind of act normal and sensible about this. But it really wasn't helping her out very much here.

Panting and shivering under the pressure that ached harder and hotter by the second, there was just nothing Makoto could do for herself now but accept it, taking on the searing pressure and desire that lit her up. Matt was able to coax from her something powerful and needy, a rush of heat that she found herself just helpless against, aching for something primal and needy that felt just too potent to be able to resist. She ached with confused heat as the idea of letting Matt fuck her in the library became better and hotter, leaving her with needy swells of desire and heat that did not let up on her for a second, overwhelming the poor girl with something powerful enough to make them twist and writhing under something powerful and needy.

Refusing to slow down as he pressed on and made Makoto his, Matt was relentless and hot in the way he pushed forward and subjected her to his worst, to the most hungry and intense pressure he could muster. He just let it all happen, shoving on harder and hotter as something winding up hotter and more powerful overwhelmed him. Makoto's hand worked so readily, and the utterly drenched nature of her waiting twat made him all too happy to keep pushing on, to let her feel his aggression and his pressure. There was no holding back, and he let everything overwhelm her as he pressed against her and really made his intentions felt, really pushed against her firmly and with the confidence she really wasn't ready to confront.

But still she took it on, a writhing mess inching closer to ruin as sensations burned her up, until finally Makoto finally lost herself. There was no way she could hold herself up to the pressure washing over, shaking and twisting under the bliss and heat washed over her. Her body trembled and lost itself to the abrupt heat and need that had her leaning into Matt, whining and bucking as her climax washed over her, her sticky juices leaving Matt's hands slick. There was no hope of pushing on through the suddenness of this slick, aching heat. Making it even worse was how Matt's cock erupted up her skirt right on the heels of that sensation, making her shiver as he blew his load onto her leg and her clothes, the warm cum leaking through her legging and letting her feel it far more than she was prepared to take on.

“Feeling better?” Matt asked, groping her butt as he held onto her.

“Yes,” Makoto whined, biting her lip as the firm, lingering pressure of Matt upon her finally wearing her down. With her legs shivering she just couldn't help herself any longer.

“And what do you want now?” He savoured every second of the writhing frustrations holding now so tightly onto Makoto.

“Your big black cock,” she replied, head hanging low not from shame over what she was saying, but for the fact he had her horny enough to want to fuck in the library.

Matt happily withdrew his hand from her panties. “Down on your knees for it.” He knew he had her where he wanted her, and that he wanted her to completely submit to him.

With a nervous whine, Makoto wished she could say she was reluctant in how she fell to her knees in front of Matt, but in truth, it was all too eager and ready, something that she was ready to just give in to as the sensations ruled her. She was hot, hungry, desperate, and everything lit her up brightly as she gave in to it all, moaning and twisting under the shuddering, writhing bliss that held her tightly in place. This was raw sensation, and she just didn't have a hope of fighting against it. She came down to be level with his cock and accept something fiery, moaning softly as her mouth parted, opening up for him and for the pressure she was ready to embrace.

Taking his cock firmly in her hand, she pushed herself forward, sucking the head of his girthy cock down as she let the heat wash over her, greedily seeking to slurp him down. She'd been unable to really enjoy it while jerking him off under her skirt, but now she had the hefty, aching cock right in front of her, and she was unable to ignore its bigness or its blackness. Such a huge cock, such a delicious cock. She was beholden to it, loving Matt's cock and needing to suck it down deeper, to moan it down and slurp on his thick, delicious prick, eyes staring up with accepting vigor as she serviced the sturdy transfer student standing with such confidence and firmness over her.

Letting the hunger take her over, Makoto was almost able to forget where she was, but there was no mistaking the rough library carpet her knees were dug into, or the cramped conditions of the narrow aisles of bookshelves. This was undeniably the library and Makoto could do nothing to help herself but to accept it and let the sensations wash over her, the hunger she felt for Matt's thick, dark cock overwhelming any decency and composure that should have carried her. Makoto was just unable to control herself, and the lack of care she was able to embrace helped give her something she sorely lacked everywhere else. This was what she needed, opening up more and more as she let herself sink even deeper into Matt's lusts than she'd been exposed to before.

“All it took to get an honour student sucking cock in the library was some good black dick,” Matt groaned, taunting Makoto as he worked to entice her further, urging her deeper down his cock as his clean fingers tangled into her hair and his sticky fingers caressed her cheek. “Maybe next we can see about getting you some dick in class. I bet it wouldn't take much to get you into it.”

Makoto whimpered, and as she drew back from his dick she knew she could have given him a response, but she also knew she was hopeless in the face of this, that she burned with such hot, throbbing need that nothing was going to contain her. So she embraced it, moaning as she drew sharply back, licking and kissing the big dick all over, painting it with her spit and steady licks. “Even I have limits. Don't ruin a good thing. You got your win already, didn't you?” Pushing greedily forward again, she pushed down until he was in her throat, and she had to fight against the natural reflex to loudly choke on the thick cock she took down, rocking back and forth in thrashing, needy heat, overwhelmed by everything happening to her under the crushing weight of these sensations and all this pleasure.

But still, she held strong, even if she worried she might burn up in the throbbing haze of all these sensations. She needed to stay strong somehow, needed to find some way to balance this all out and steady herself, but there really wasn't any way to do that. Makoto was hopeless here, a wreck struggling to keep straight her thoughts under the impending pressure of desire and want aching hotter and needier within her by the second. Still she pressed on, gagging on the thick cock and hoping desperately for a swift orgasm from him so that she didn't have to gag him down for too long and risk completely outing herself, but she knew she was at his mercy now and that he was likely to hold back just to fuck with her.

Matt was tempted to. His hand tightened on the back of her head, forcing her down his cock steadily and indulging relentlessly in something twisted and eager, letting the heat throb through her body as she serviced him. His cock ached and twitched within the tight embrace of her needy hole, and there was nothing but surrender and excitement to be found in this hazy situation. Matt knew Makoto struggled with it, and that if he let her keep choking on his cock for too long they were going to get caught, and as much as he was definitely eager to play around and tease it, he didn't actually want to get caught, wanted to walk the line and fuck around with her head plenty, sure. But not to completely blow the moment and ruin everything.

So he came. He didn't hold back from it, he just seized tight hold of the back of her head and grunting powerfully, his cock gushing down her throat with abrupt panic as his hand tightened up on her, groaning, “Swallow down all that thick black cum. Drain my balls down your throat so when I fuck you I don't knock you up with all this potent cum.” Just because he came without fighting against it didn't mean that he couldn't taunt her and lord over her his dominance.

But she took it on. Makoto had to. She was too horny to help herself now, moaning as she drew slowly back, some drool strands spilling from her mouth and running down her chin as she stared at him. The tension and need that held onto her was just far too much for her to handle, overwhelmed by the sensations and needs holding her now. They were pressing their luck now, the chance of getting caught rising up harder as they continued to writhe and shiver, the pressure and impending panic of this whole situation.

And yet all she could do was whine, “Fuck me now,” as she looked up at him. “Please, I--okay, you win. Even in the library I'll let you fuck me, okay? I'm... I'm hooked on this amazing black cock, no matter where it is. Please, my pussy feels so empty without you inside of it!”

Matt nodded slowly, eager and wicked, hands seizing her quickly and tugging her up to her feet, bending her forward so that she had to brace against one of the shelves for the sake of not getting knocked over. Her skirt went up, her leggings and panties went down, and Matt showed off a desperate, hot urgency in the way he proceeded to shove into her, knowing that her waiting pussy, tight as it was, was incredibly ripe and eager to be filled by a huge black cock. He shoved forward steadily, needing to fill her hole, which knew how to handle a dick of his size by now. Her whole body had been tamed, and even if Makoto didn't realize how bad it was now, she was hooked on black cock to a degree nothing was going to shake her from. That ship had sailed.

Relentless thrusts shook Makoto quickly, leaving the brunette gasping and whining as she was fucked hard from behind, his hands seizing tight hold of her waiting, round ass and holding onto it for support and to keep her in place. There was nothing that was going to help Makoto out of this now, and the hard pressure made her writhe, a hand going over her mouth to silence her before she moaned to give this away. “I wish I could listen to you moan, but if you're so afraid of getting caught, let's keep you from yelling. You've been less able to hold back screaming about how much you love black dick lately.”

Makoto should have been so much more ashamed of her rampant sexual wiles than she really was now. She just couldn't help herself under this sensation, burning with something so hazy and hot that she just had to let it happen, had to embrace something so utterly hot and needy that she felt hopeless, felt like she had to just give in to it. This was something just utterly beyond all sense and decency now, leaving her a hopeless and ravaged mess struggling to think her way around what was happening. When she had Matt's cock inside of her, she felt like a completely different person, felt like she was beholden to different rules, if not beholden to no rules at all. This was just far too much for her to understand anymore, and she was ready to lose herself to it as the pleasures surged across her body and she opened up to them more and more.

Knowing he had the advantage and that he could fuck her as hard as he wanted, Matt tested how well the hand over her mouth could really keep her from squealing in surrender and need, completely overwhelming her with something primal enough to leave her a hopeless, frayed wreck. Her moans and her writhing only got hotter and needier as he pushed on greedily, treating her to balls deep thrusts of his cock hammering into her, overwhelming her with something so chaotic and primal that she just had no hope against this now. Every deep thrust into her hole was harder and hotter, driven by primal desire overwhelming her body and fucking her into something so intense and ravenous that she just wouldn't be able to fight against him any longer. Makoto was helpless here, a hopeless, writhing mess struggling to keep quiet as the very public setting of this whole mess proved far more than she was prepared to handle.

Every throbbing, burning sensation that rocked across Makoto's body reminded her of how hopeless she was, how overwhelming these sensations were under the acceptance of something too primal to help. She couldn't hold herself back now, giving in inch by inch into something too powerful to help. Her struggle was ultimately going nowhere, her fruitless attempts to keep quiet lost to something completely overwhelming and chaotic, as she sank deeper into Matt's clutches. She was stuck here, a potent mess unable to help herself under this haze and this debauchery, left hopeless and needy, ready to just embrace something out of this world, something that she was completely incapable of helping. Everything burned so good, burned so hot, and she was happy to give in to all of it, to let the sensations tear her up and carry her away.

Deeper, harder thrusts shook her as Matt picked up the pace, the fleshy slapping noises that followed driving them both wild with need as he pushed on, not hesitating for a moment to induce pure ecstasy within the very core of the girl he fucked into submission. “You're really just too kind,” he growled. “Showing me around the school, letting me break a hot little Japanese good girl into a slut for black dick so hungry she'll get rawed in the fucking library just to get her fix. I would be hating this trip right now without you, Makoto.”

The shame burning hotly within her only raged hotter and more out of control as all of Matt's taunting got her, as she writhed in the guilty dismay of everything she was doing. Not with Matt; Matt was great, and she found herself unapologetic even about indulging in his race play kink. But the depths she was going to! There were so many questionable, insane things that Makoto should have been better than, and yet she gave in to each of them one by one, letting the surrender wash over her as she gave herself up happily to something so chaotic and hopeless that she really didn't know how to handle it all.

Except to cum. And she came hard, bucking hotly under the pressure, shoving her round ass against his lap in a show of hunger and panic too powerful to deal with. Makoto lost herself to the winding, thrashing heat, struggling to keep herself composed as the orgasm tore through her and proved its point utterly to her. This was too much to handle, and she felt utterly hopeless under the sensations crashing down upon her now, lost to bliss and to need. And that was all before Matt creampied her. As he did so, she almost transcended her physical form under this raging bliss, shivering happily under the thrill of his cum filling her up and making her twist, happily succumbing to the most guilty of desires, letting herself ache as he left his mark upon her.

Makoto felt owned, but in some ways, she was almost happy about that.

“I never thought you were the kind of girl to do that, Makoto!” squealed a voice in hushed, worried tones, both Makoto and Matt startled by the way they turned around to see that standing there wide-eyed and eager was none other than Haru, sizing them both up and asking, “Isn't he the new transfer student? Are you two dating? O-oh, is what they say about black men being bigger true?”

This couldn't be good.


	3. Haru's Other Side

"I'll stay quiet about it, I promise. But... I want in." The words came very quickly and clumsily from Haru, sitting on the edge of her bed with a nervous blush across her face, something very tense and worried upon her as she sat there wanting so badly to deal with all of this, craving the idea of actually just letting the honest truth come out. "It doesn't have to be what keeps me quiet, of course! You're my friend, Makoto. I'll keep the secret. But I really, really, really want to try."

Makoto really didn't know what to say or how to deal with this whole mess in front of her. She was stuck here, confounded by the reality of what she had been confronted with. A very tense and nervous drive in the car that picked Haru up from school that brought Makoto and Matt along to the Okumura home gave Makoto a lot of time to think and to worry, to come around to conclusions and nervous ideas that she wasn't even remotely ready for, and she was very much in over her head thinking her way around this mess, struggling to find sense as she sat there staring forward with a very weird sense of completely confounded nervousness, wondering how to deal with this mess. Makoto wasn't sure how Haru was going to settle in her reaction, but definitely not this.

Matt took things much better, sitting on the edge of the bed with a big smirk. "I knew you wanted it," he said, sizing Haru's body up eagerly. "The way you looked at how happy Makoto was to feel me balls deep up her pussy made it obvious. Sure, I'll fuck my girlfriend's friends." His approach was very blunt, abrupt. and absolutely panic-inducing for poor, nervous Makoto sitting there beside him, startled by his very sudden willingness to act. But more importantly, surprised he referred to her as his girlfriend. She wasn't prepared for any of this, and there was no time to even talk out what he'd decided their relationship was, because she had more pressing things to ask about. Her gaze snapped toward him in very sudden and abrupt panic, eyes wide, and Matt knew he had to explain. "Come on, I'm enough man to handle two girls at once. Besides, don't you want to spread the love a little bit to your friend? You've been keeping me all to yourself."

The utter confusion that came from this situation made for something that Makoto really had no frame of reference for and no idea how to deal with, as she sat there with two sets of eyes both strong upon her, a certain level of expectation and intention leaving her startled and confused by how she'd gotten herself into a situation like this in the first place. How did she answer this? How was anyone supposed to follow up this insanity?

"If you're both it's what you want," Makoto said, swallowing her nervousness and just going with the flow, unsure what to actually think about this as she watched this all happen in front of her. "You can have sex with my boyfriend, Haru." Boyfriend. This was really happening. What was Makoto supposed to do about any of this? "But I wouldn't think that you would--"

"I've never had sex with a black man before," Haru said, pushing into the conversation and cutting Makoto off quickly. "But I've always wanted to. I've had sex with a lot of men, before... I'm actually kind of a slut." She smiled, biting her lip and looking at Matt. "I don't like to tell people. Even Makoto doesn't know. But I like sleeping around. It helps me get away. But I've always wondered if what they say about black men being bigger is true, and if you're giving Makoto such good dick that she's letting you fuck her in the library..." It was such a crude way to speak, and Makoto shivered in utter panic and shock under the weirdness and haze of hearing Haru of all people talking like this. But she couldn't shake the winding frustrations hitting her hard as a result of that; this was weird and wrong and insane, but it was also oddly captivating.

Matt remained nicely positioned beside Makoto, his hand reaching into her lap and grabbing at her thigh. "It's all true. Black dick is bigger, better, and I've fucked Miss Perfect over here so she's turning into a slut too." He fondled Makoto very abruptly. "Bring those big tits over here and get them into my lap, I could use a titfuck." Tugging Makoto into a kiss, Matt decided to play this as directly and wickedly as he could, wanting so badly to take advantage of this situation and the idea of fucking all of Makoto's friends.

After throwing her sweater off, Haru was happy to sink down to her knees, biting her lip as her hands got into his lap and she embraced the idea of giving in to this, of pushing onward and embracing something truly insane. She got at his pants, tugging them down and biting her lip, panting already as pure excitement gripped her, and fishing out his big cock was so incredible and exciting, something she was already very happy and shameless about giving in to. "It's so big," she moaned, the half-rigid cock already blowing her mind, and now she was going to blow him. She licked and slurped at the head of his cock, trying to get his cock to full mast as she worked to undo her blouse. Her big, fluffy sweater didn't do a good job at hiding her ample chest, but it hid it enough to really stress just how busty she was when she had it off, working to get her ample breasts out and into his lap.

As much as Matt loved fucking Makoto's fit and trim body, she was more of an ass girl than a tits girl. Her ass was perfect, granted, but the chance to do something different and to enjoy a titfuck made for something different and exciting, something he was happy to lean into and indulge in as he seized hold of her tightly, greedily fawning at her body and indulging in her touch as much as he could, greedily seeking as much as he could get. "You're a good friend for sharing your dick," he said, taunting Makoto very openly and abruptly. It was something he was eager to play around with and to mess with her through, and he knew it was working.

Makoto shivered as Matt held onto her, as he kissed her and groped her, as his hand trailed up her skirt and she found herself very heavily overwhelmed by something that she was very startled by. She didn't say anything, very nervously lingering on the verge of something she wasn't sure how to deal with, watching as Haru pushed her tits into his lap and wrapped them around Matt's cock, her ample bosom big enough to handle most of his incredible cock, but she was startled by how much of it poked up out of her cleavage. It gave Makoto a sense of Matt's size that she wasn't really sure how to handle, but she was left stuck and nervous through this mess.

The excitement now holding onto her flaring arousal was something Haru didn't hold back from, aggressively and greedily pushing forward with one goal in mind, moaning her way through something tense, hot, and exciting. She wanted this, needily succumbing to the searing swell of desire and seduction that she craved more than she knew what to do with. Working her chest up and down the cock gave Haru an even greater sense of things than it did Makoto, because she had given many men titfucks before and never had a dick like this between her tits. The fact she could lean her head down and suck on the head of his cock while she gave him this titfuck made for something very hot and very exciting, a swell of tension and desire flaring up through her as she began to treat the dick to something truly beautiful.

"You're so big," she moaned, speaking around the cock head as she slurped him down and treated herself to the relentless swell of something she was completely lost to. "I've never seen a cock this big before. I need it." This sloppy attention and this relentless swell was something she could hardly believe, aching through something that she had been waiting so long for. "Black really is better!" She didn't even have a dick inside of her yet, but already Haru was excited for this, winding up as she serviced Matt's cock, as she gave him something direct and loving, and the pleasure was something she just had to give in to.

The embrace of desperation that held Haru now was more potent and hungry than she knew what to do with, moaning louder and hotter even if it was just her chest wrapped around Matt's cock; it still represented something he wanted more of, and the eager brunette worked her tits along his shaft with an eagerness nothing was going to bend, driven by desire and burning heat as hot and as potent as she could have ever fathomed. Lust got the better of Haru, urged her on deeper and hungrier as she gave up to all of it, and the throbbing of his thick, dark cock between her pale, ample breasts had her desperate to find out where this all led, to bring him to an orgasm and feel the sweet reward of his release.

"I've got a load of cum just for you," Matt groaned, holding tight onto Haru's shoulders as his twitching cock ached harder. He kept Makoto's lips against his, enjoying every second of this as he lost himself to the sweet pleasure of this mess, cock gushing forward and erupting with hot gushes of thick, creamy spunk splattering onto Haru's face and onto the tops of her breasts to her squealing and eager satisfaction. There was little she could do to contain her excitement as she lost herself to all of it, moaning happily and letting Matt give her a messy facial as she savoured the utter firmness of this moment.

"There's so much of it," Haru squealed, biting her lip as she pulled back, staring up at Matt with a big smile. "Your cock is big, your loads are big... I'm so happy this is happening. You're such a great friend, Makoto!'

Makoto shivered as she looked upon Haru with her face blasted with cum. Seeing the sweet girl in such a strange state of slutty euphoria was a weird thing to try and process mentally, and in that confusion came something even weirder. Maybe it was the dark little secret to this mess wherein lay the appeal of being a 'good friend' and knowing that she had friends now, friends who cared about her and liked her and thought of her as friends too. And Haru was a friend who was overjoyed to be able to share Makoto's apparent boyfriend, which gave Makoto a lesson that definitely struck a very specific chord within her. She was happy to enjoy it, to feel the advance of something wanton and curious, and she wasn't sure how to deal with this, but she felt like she needed to learn.

"I'm happy to help," Makoto said, her voice a bit dizzy and lost. "And I really want to see how well you can take Matt, now. I want you to feel happy."

Haru's response was something even less sensible and clear for Makoto to understand. The shove of cum-stained lips against hers made her shiver under the pressure of Haru shoving on with a messy kiss tinged with the flavour of Matt's cock. It threw Makoto completely off guard, but she welcomed it, and even began to press into the kiss harder, embracing the pressure of something she was horribly uncertain how to deal with, but it helped embolden her and make her feel more ready for this, made her feel confident about this situation.

"And you're gonna help," Matt said, bringing his hand down across Makoto's ass. He smirked at his girlfriend as he sank down onto his back, shoving his way up the bed as Haru rose to her feet and began to deal with her tights and her skirt, stripping her way down to nothing. Makoto nervously began to pull her clothes off too, struggling to figure out how she was supposed to help, but as she stared at Haru's naked, curvy body and watched her shift into Matt's lap, she did start to find some sense of how to do it.

Haru took hold of Matt's cock, sinking into his lap with a firm and confident shove driven by a very direct and firm idea: getting herself some dick. It was all very simple and aggressive, sitting herself down onto a big dick and bouncing away on the pressure and delight of something she craved. Straddling him and pushing her way down, Haru moaned, "I hope I can take it all down," as she pressed her way down, as she turned down something hot and aching, something desperate for satisfaction and sensation. The feeling of Matt's cock pushing into her made her gasp and shudder, the sudden and immediate heat getting to her as she set herself on the winding path down.

"You'll get it," Matt groaned. "If you really are slutty, then you'll want to take your first black cock all the way down, don't lie to yourself." He lay there happily, staring up at Haru and getting deep into the thrill of feeling her tight hole sinking its way down to envelop his dick. "Fuck, you're real tight for a slut, aren't you? Makoto's almost as tight and she's only a slut for me."

This was such a weird and embarrassing mess for Makoto to try and deal with, but she was in for it now, shoving aggressively forward and embracing the weird, unraveling swell of something that she really wasn't prepared for. She reached for Haru, grasping her breasts and pulling in from behind, moaning, "Let me help," as she pushed forward. She became a part of this game, not a voyeur sitting there to watch as a man who had decided they were together but that while she was his, he could fuck her friends just fine. No, now she was active, serving her friend up to Matt, who had gone from the big dicked exchange student into something more without her even noticing.

And she was kissing that friend, pressing against Haru to fondle her and make out with her while helping to guide her down onto Matt's dick. Haru's hips found a confident pace of rocking up and down the big dick as the three of them found their pace for this mes and gave in to the idea of completely succumbing to all of it, desperation and pressure hitting them hard as they let the pleasure swell and overwhelm them. Haru rode hard and fast atop Matt's lap, driven by a pounding, heated rush of something as powerful and desperate as they could have ever fathomed, and the unchecked desire aching through them made for something nothing could stop, an unrepentant swell of desire leaving them all to twist and ache together.

Slamming herself down onto Matt's cock again and again, Haru was determined to take him down to the base, moaning things like, "His cock is so big," and, "You're so lucky," into Makoto's lips as she rode her way through this pleasure. In return, she received lots of praise and encouragement from Makoto, who lavished Haru with as much as she could to try and keep her moving. Haru felt like she could do it, shoving her way further down, her pussy loosening up as she really took Matt down. "I hope you don't think any less of me for secretly being a slut," Haru lamented into her kiss with Makoto as all of this weirdness drove on and she found herself in way over her head.

"Of course not," Makoto whispered back, kneading her breasts eagerly, spreading the cum all over her soft skin as she clung tighter to her friend. She stared down at smug, eager Matt, with his hands on Haru's hips guiding her along, driven by something as direct and shameless as she could have possibly fathomed. This was such a mess of pleasure and winding chaos, but it was something that Makoto felt like she was starting to understand, starting to find her way through and feel confident about, insane as this was.

Then came the turnaround. The intense, sudden crash of sensation that felt to Haru like she was crashing into a wall. With a tense, pulsating swell of pleasure, Haru came hard, yelling, "Cum in me! Oh, I love this cock so much! I need to find more black guys, I need more!" She was lost to this, head rolling back, body trembling and shivering as the intense and heated swell of desire coursed through her. In response to the tightening of a tight, desperate pussy begging his cock for relief, Matt came deep inside of her, filling Haru up and giving her something to ride her way through amid the insane chaos and unrelenting swell of pleasure that had her burning so bright.

"I wanna go again," Matt said, using his tight hold on Haru's hips to roll her onto her back, her legs kicking up into the air as he held her down in a very firm mating press, and without sense he immediately began hammering down into the hard, hot swell of pure pleasure and aggression he was happy to give in to. Hard thrusts slammed down into the slick hole, the tight embraced of a creampied twat that he wanted so badly to press on and use even harder. "How much do you love black dick?"

"So much!" Haru squealed, arms wrapping around Matt as her legs remained up in the air, trembling under the pressure and excitement of being thoroughly fucked by the big dick. "I love black cock so much, and I love you two for letting me try it!' The desperate moans and ravenous noises she made spiraled off into a swell of something completely shameless, and she couldn't hide herself from this bliss, giving up to it as she felt Matt thrust so savagely down into her, filling her with his cock and dominating her body with something so powerful and direct that she couldn't think straight.

Makoto wasn't sure what she felt while watching this. Lust was a certainty, but what lay beneath it? Was it the sting of jealousy and want? Was it a desire to see her friends be laid waste by black dick and completely overwhelmed? Was she just so drunk on Matt's dick that she wanted nothing more than to give herself fully to all of this at any cost? Makoto didn't even know what to think or how to feel, but she knew she wanted more, and as she watched Matt hammer into Haru, something came over her. Something that was probably exactly what Matt wanted of her, in truth. Driven forward and acting on pure impulse, Makoto reached for Matt's bucking hips and shoved her face forward, licking along his ass as he went balls deep into her friend. She gave up to him something wanton, hot, driven by hunger and chaos more potent than she thought she had within her.

And it was indeed everything Matt wanted. "That's right. Rim me while I fuck your friend. I knew you were on board with this." His thrusts intensified, shoving his ass back into Makoto's face with feverish greed and delight, driven by something primal and shameless, built entirely on wanting to take all he could from the girls of Shujin Academy, and this was the next logical step. He had pushed Makoto into a depth of surrender so heated that she could think only of his pleasure and of giving him whatever he wanted, now to the extent of giving him a rimjob with all of the wanton, chaotic hunger she held onto. There was nothing to hold her back, and Matt knew it was am mark of victory. Knew it meant he'd won.

Blissfully uncaring about anything Makoto did as she just embraced the thrill of getting harshly fucked, Haru felt hotter than she could possibly handle, a moaning wreck giving herself up to everything with complete surrender, desire doing to her things she was helpless against. Pinned down against the bed and fucked into the mattress by a big cock, Haru was completely lost, blissfully overwhelmed by the sensations she wanted so badly to be ruled by. "I'm so glad we're doing this together! All of us!" Her gasping, squealing bliss as she let herself give in to it all was the mark of something she never showed people she knew before. But here she was, open in her sexual depravity before not only Matt, who may have been new but was still her classmate, but also to Makoto. To a friend. She never thought she would have exposed herself like this, but there she was, giving it all up to the throbbing pleasure and heat of something far too primal to be able to help.

The idea Makoto even did this was a shock to her. She licked aggressively at Matt's ass, hands on his hips as she shoved in tight and serviced him with reckless glee. The idea of him fucking Haru and all of her other friends did to her something she didn't have any way to deal with, and she was left supporting him thoroughly, tonguing his ass and giving him something that felt way too good to give for Makoto to even be kind of comfortable with this all. she was lost to something primal, something pulsing through pure, reckless desire and chaos, and she could feel herself spiraling down into relentless surrender under this pressure, desperate to give in to something too powerful and too hot to deal with.

Matt held nothing back as he fucked Haru, as the tongue lapping obediently at his ass marked a radical shift in everything Makoto was about. In his hands throbbed a special kind of power, one he didn't feel a moment's hesitation about using to the fullest effect in fucking her thoroughly, and he let everything burn between them brightly as he gave up to all of it, as he let her succumb to this desperation and this chaos of pure bliss. He was in control now, able to make Haru show her true slutty side and for Makoto to discover hers, all in the name of good fun and pleasure.

Pleasure leading to only one place in the end: climactic bliss. An orgasm pulsing through Haru, making her howl, "Cum in me again! Please, fill me up as much as you want, I need it! I need it so bad!' She wasn't able to control herself now, shivering and twisting about, legs wrapping around Matt's waist as she begged him to fill her, his cock slamming balls deep into her as, between the spasming of her slick twat and Makoto's obedient tongue, driven by the powerful combination into pure bliss. With a powerful grunt, Matt slammed down to the base and held Haru down against the mattress hard, pumping her full of another shot of cum as she twisted and squealed in mad, bubbling heat underneath his touch, lost to the pleasure too hotly to know how to deal with any of this. She was truly done for under his firm touch, and she couldn't hold herself back in the throes of searing ecstasy that came with it.

"I've finally been blacked, and it's going to change everything," Haru whimpered, biting her lip as she lay there, staring up at the two of them. "Nngh, thank you so much, Makoto. I hope you don't mind me sharing your boyfriend with you."

"Not at all," Makoto said. She still didn't really understand any of this, but she didn't want to disappoint Haru. "In fact, I think we should share him a little bit more directly now... Do you have enough energy in you to suck his cock together?"

"Do I?' Haru gasped, jolting up to a seated position, leaving a smug, smirking Matt to settle back down on his back and let the girls advance upon him. "I can feel so much energy in me now... I feel like I can keep going for hours! Let's fuck him together all night, okay Makoto?" She was so bright-eyed and eager when it came to this, came to sharing with her friend a part of herself she'd always kept hidden, and Makoto had to admit, the almost infectious quality behind Haru's eagerness made as compelling a case as anything possibly could have. It was impossible to argue against something like this when she seemed so happy to do it, so involved and ready for everything.

"Let's keep going all night," Makoto said, lying down on her stomach in front of Matt, Haru settling down at her side, and the two sharing a hungry kiss with the head of his cock, ready to grow closer together than ever before while giving Matt a treatment fit for a king.  
******************************  
Makoto felt so overwhelmed from hours of wanton threesome fucking that as she sat in the back of the car Haru had called to have them driven back home--or more accurately, to Makoto's house, as with Sae out of town for the week the house was theirs and Matt wanted to come keep the fun going between the two of them--she could feel the cum barely contained inside of her. She sat in her hastily thrown-on school clothes flush, dizzy, frustrated, and very overwhelmed, with no idea what to say or how to say it, staring at Matt as if hoping he would offer some kind of answer up. "So what was that in there?"

"A threesome with your big-titted friend," Matt said, very blunt about it as he sat right up by Makoto with his hand fondling her thigh, a very inexhaustible lust leaving him till holding on firm.

"Not that," Makoto grumbled. "You told Haru you were my boyfriend. Are you?'

"I could be your boyfriend, or I could be the guy with the huge cock who's about to spend his night pounding your tight ass. One of them sounds a lot better than the other, doesn't it?"

The colour flooding into Makoto's cheeks was more than she knew how to deal with, eyes drifting off to the side. "I suppose... That's not something I can argue with, I just wish we'd been able to talk about it that way before you sprang it on me. I don't like surprises, and that was a really big one. Especially not knowing you even felt that way about me."

"We didn't have a chance to talk before Haru was asking me to stick it in her." The crudeness did a fair bit to undercut the moment, leaving Makoto even more flustered about it. "But how did you like watching me fuck one of your friends?"

"I didn't think I would, but I really enjoyed it." Makoto chewed her bottom lip and toiled in nervous tension.

"Good. Because you're going to help me some more," he said, tugging Makoto into his lap. "Maybe not there to take part, but I want your help blacking all your hot friends. You'll share me, won't you? Let them feel as good as you do?'

Feeling like she was signing up for way more than she really knew how to deal with, Makoto nodded and shivered. "Yes, I do want them to enjoy this. So... I'll help you, Matt. I'll let my boyfriend fuck all my friends, so they know how good it feels too." This was a weird life Makoto wasn't ready to consider, but it was precisely the kind of situation she had walked into, and she could either run away from this scary new world, or throw herself headlong into all of it and see where it went.


	4. Ann's Great Big Need

"I want Ann."

Makoto knew the words were coming. Matt was bound to ask for her eventually, and Makoto knew it. The hot blonde model friend who every guy was naturally ready to drool all over the moment they saw her. Once Matt made clear his intention to fuck Makoto's friends, there was nothing else to be said, she knew where it would head eventually. If anything, the fact he waited a whole week after fucking Haru for the first time to bring her up. Granted, he'd fucked Haru a few more times since then, and Makoto was learning way too much about herself in threesomes with her boyfriend and her classmate, but still. Ann was a sleek, fit, pretty blonde, a girl who literally showed up on magazine covers. Of course Matt was going to set his eyes onto her eventually.

But once he said them, Makoto was instantly, immediately ready for it. She had to be. It was her duty to, as she loved her boyfriend and his big black cock and everything that came from serving her friends up to it. Every time Haru came over for a threesome it oddly excited her in the intensity and implications of it all. Even when Matt made her take a very directly submissive role in helping serve her busty friend up to his dick, ti was so happy and exciting in ways that made so little sense to Makoto in any practical and logical way. That was part of what made it so exciting; completely thrown off by this madness, Makoto really had no way to ground herself in her thoughts, giving up to the madness completely.

There was an angle Makoto knew would work. There was a time where she and Ann had talked about guys before, a blushing and nervous Makoto finding herself regaled by lots of confessions she wasn't ready for, as she learned what kinds of guys Ann was into, all met with a nervous and noncommittal response from Makoto who simply didn't know at the time how to answer. But now she did, and it lined up with Ann's thoughts better than she had been expecting.

"I'm a size queen," Ann had said. "I love big cocks. I know that's shallow to say, and that's why I usually only apply it to guys I'm sleeping with or who want to fuck me. But I can't have sex with a guy if he doesn't have a big dick." The candid words had at the time made Makoto shudder, but now? Now, she found herself ready, and 'accidentally' sent a picture of her boyfriend's cock to Ann, bracing for the response she was due.

"Um, Makoto?" Ann's response was confused and exciting, something that made Makoto smile with wicked delight as she looked down at her phone. This should not have been as exciting and gratifying as it suddenly felt like it was. She couldn't help herself here; there was something oddly exciting about this mess, about the chance to make something of this mess. The idea of so readily sending her boyfriend's dick to Ann should have bothered Makoto more, but she found herself excited by it, by the chance to embrace something so weird and unexpected and hot. Makoto was too far gone and she knew it, but she enjoyed it too much now to help herself. "What was that?"

Makoto was so caught up in the excitement of this delight that she forgot to actually send a response until the second one followed, and she scrambled to quickly fire off a response. "What do you mean?" she asked, even throwing up a winking emoji, completely removed from everything that Ann would have been used to seeing from her, but that was exactly what Makoto wanted, a plan that would make for something confusing and startling, but oh so very enticing.

"You sent me a picture of your boyfriend's dick," was the next message, although it took some time to decode as Makoto looked down at the flurry of typo-laden, rushed text on her phone screen, which only made her smile wider.

Makoto self insufferably smug and excited as she fired of her quick response, for all of its insanity. "I remembered you said you were a size queen, I just thought you'd want to see it." To give such an answer was to commit immediately to the chaos and weirdness of what was to come, as Makoto readied herself now for true insanity. To give an answer like this was a bold and kind of crazy move, but Makoto felt a conviction that she almost wished she was more dismayed than excited by, but there she was, sitting on the bed with one hand on her phone, and the other wrapped around Matt's cock, idly stroking it as she awaited the response.

Ann flailed on with a random string of letters and punctuation in response, and Makoto wished she could have known how Ann was reacting in person. A string of random junk messages ensued, and Makoto happily awaited the storm, soaking in the frustration and delight of seeing Ann reduced to a confused mess by all this pressure and heat. After the flailing stopped, a short silence hung over the conversation, and Makoto waited patiently for it, as she watched a few occasional blips say that Ann was typing a message, only for her to delete it again. Back and forth she went a few times with this, before finally she sent the words Makoto had been waiting for.

"Can you send me some more?'  
***************************  
Within the hour, Ann was in Makoto's bedroom, down on her knees and panting as she stared at Matt's rigid cock standing hard at attention before her. "You're huge." she whined, biting her bottom lip as she stared forward with confusion and heat at the throbbing shaft, which begged for her attention and her focus in ways she found herself horribly unprepared to deal with. The blonde stared up at Matt with no idea how to deal with all of this, shivering and twisting in confusion and heat as she tried to focus her thoughts and failed miserably in the process. "I've never... I've never seen a cock this big in person before"

"I knew you'd like it," Makoto purred, leaning against Ann from behind with a smile wide across her face. "Matt's so big and he wants to fuck my friends, and I'm happy to share it with the girls I care about." Her hands caressed along Ann's shoulders and arms as she lingered tight against her, loving the chance to watch this all happen up close, the beautiful thrill and wickedness of the opportunity in front of her.

"How can you handle all of this cock?" Entranced by it, Ann reached out very slowly for the shaft, taking her sweet time in how she reached for it, progressively inching into the weirdness and pressure of something overwhelming, hot, so wrong and dizzy and raw that she was pretty much helpless now. The cock twitched in her hand, and that made Ann gasp in confusion, almost stumbling back in shock and surprise as she tried to make sense of everything here. "Makoto, there's so much. And you're such a..."

"Straight-laced good girl?" Matt asked, cutting in after Ann's trailing off and before Makoto could respond. "Yeah, she is. But she's turned into a freak in bed thanks to what this cock can do to her. You're not going to need change too much though; you're a hot blonde who loves big dicks and knows what to do with them. You've already been blacked before, haven't you?"

Ann nodded in eager approval. "A photographer on a beach shoot I did. He was big, but you're so much bigger. Mm, I'm ready to get blacked all over again, but even harder now. I'm so happy Makoto, you're a great friend!" It was on that desperate and panicked note that Ann shoved forward, catching both Makoto and Matt by surprise as she shoved harshly forward and got right down to work, sucking his dick into her mouth and getting right to work at sucking him off, dealing with the pressure a lot. This was a formidable cock, and Ann felt like she had to take this on as a challenge, had to shove aggressively on and service it without shame or worry.

"Fuck," Matt groaned, his fingers tightening quickly in her hair as he enjoyed the pleasure and excitement of her mouth. The relieving swell of excitement that came from having her mouth wrap around his shaft and get right to servicing him made for something truly amazing, and he embraced all of this pleasure, relaxing and steadying himself for more as these sensations washed across him in waves of delight and heat. Ann was eager to get at his cock, but she also moved in with a plan, knowing what she wanted to do with it, and he felt happy to let her have her way with it. "You show this dick all of that size queen love."

With gleaming eyes staring up at Matt with absolute glee, Ann pushed greedily forward, embracing her most unchained and relentless of desires, letting the pleasures burn hotter inside of her as she pushed onward, greedily seeking something beautiful and hot, something that she craved the chance to indulge in. She was surprised she was so capable of dealing with this, greedily seeking pleasure and indulgence as she worked on back and forth with steady motions driven by a confusing, somewhat startling rush of something truly hot. There was a lot going on here and Ann was surprised by just how readily she went at this, how fixated she was by Matt's amazing cock and the pleasure she gave up to this. There was so much happening here and in practice she wasn't exactly sure how make sense of all this, but she was thrown completely by the feelings upon her.

"Suck his cock as hard as you can," Makoto whispered into Ann's ear, giving up to this as she pushed forward eagerly, moaning in approval and excitement. "It looks so hot. Please, keep going, you look great." She was in too deep now, loving the way that Ann pushed forward, and she happily accepted her role now. Her hands groped at Ann's breasts and rubbed between her legs, tending to her pussy and enticing her further on. Makoto had grown too used to the idea of surrendering and touching her. After enough threesomes with Haru, Makoto had come to absolute terms with the idea of liking the sight of her friends getting fucked, and she relished in the idea now of serving up Ann and watching the gorgeous blonde go at his dick. 

With the hands touching her all over, Ann found herself ignited with even more reason to push forward and suck Matt's cock as hard and as aggressively as she could, aggressive and sloppy in her lustful service of the glorious shaft. Into her throat it went, and she showed no worry or hesitation in the way she shoved onward to choke him down, the noises she made in struggle simply expressions of raw determination and her will to get him off as she let nothing hold her back. Only capable now of sloppy, reverent cock worship, Ann let herself get as carried away by this mess as she could, and nothing was going to stop her.

The steady motion of her head greedily rocking back and forth became easier for Ann as she fell into the groove, even though it still involved an ample amount of work and effort to try and make this all happen properly. There was just too much happening here, too much cock to suck down, and she felt like she could only get so ready for it, so used to this treatment as she pushed on quicker and bolder, wondering how to deal with the pressures now so sudden and hot upon her. The feeling of fingers in her pussy and on her breasts went a long way in easing her into this, tempering the flood of raw sensations that came from how hard she worked at sucking Matt's cock.

"Suck that big black cock all over, show my boyfriend what a dirty size queen slut you can be." Completely removed from everything normal and Makoto-esque, she now worked desperately at indulging, her continued efforts and whispers in Ann's ear making the blonde shiver in surprise, a bit confused still by all of this, if only for the fact it was happening this way and that there was nothing that could be down now to save her from this. Accepting wholeheartedly the idea of complete surrender to these factors of desperate, heated surrender, Makoto found an odd, hazy bliss in all of this unchecked sexual indulgence, in actions and interests she would have never imagined for herself before she became involved with Matt and gave in to his indulgent interests.

From fucking in the library to calling her friend a slut, Makoto was gone, and she loved it that way.

Ann kind of loved it that way too. Seeing this new side of Makoto was an incredible turn-on in some very weird ways, but she welcomed all of them as she accepted the touch, using it to fuel her relentless and continued pushes forward into servicing Matt's cock. She was almost as focused on Makoto behind her as she was on Matt in front of her, how he stood proud and steady in way, letting Ann do her work and just taking that hot, eager mouth all over his cock.

Matt let out an eager groan, fingers tightening in Ann's hair. "Your friends are such good cocksuckers. I thought you were supposed to be the good girls." He still didn't interrupt Ann's motions at all, as he watched her get quicker and more eager in her approach, so desperate and eager to work at this quick, ready pace herself that he just saw no reason to interrupt or guide her. Ann was doing all of that herself, and excelling at it. With nothing to do right now but enjoy the devoted mouth and all of the attention it could give her, Matt just stood there, happily letting her do all the work and inching closer toward his inevitable release, eager and receptive to the slavish attention and hungers that ensued.

The throbbing determination that pulsed through Ann grew fiercer and more potent as she worked faster at this mess, happily finding her footing and doing everything she could to satisfy this pleasure now, a dizzy mess overwhelming her in the way that she drove steadier and harsher forward. Her throat got too used to Matt's cock, but to even feel such a girthy shaft stuck down her gullet was a size queen's dream come true, and the gleeful swell of pleasure she embraced made for something truly wonderful, truly blissful. This was the best outcome possible for the nude of Matt that Makoto had sent her. There was nothing better than this.

The throbbing, pulsating pleasure boiled over with fierce delight as Matt hit his peak. With a hard grunt, Matt drew back, groaning as his cock already began to fire off its hefty load down her throat. Ann gasped in delight as the cock withdrew, shooting cum into her mouth and then all over her face. The sheer volume of cum that ensued, gooey ropes of sticky spunk splattering all over her face, completely threw Ann. She wasn't ready for nay of this, staring up at Matt with her features blasted with spunk, not sure now what to say or how to respond to all of this as she looked up at him, shocked and climactic.

All of Makoto's deft finger work, paired with Matt's messy indulgence all over her face, drove Ann over the edge hard. she came gasping and shivering, a bucking wreck lost to the excitement and bliss of being cummed inside of, and she felt nothing but throbbing bliss as she gave up to it all, an aching wreck moaning hotter and needier in her mad descent downward She threw her head back and cried out hotter and needier by the second, an aching wreck shivering through this needy bliss as she stared up at Matt.

At least until Makoto's tongue dragged across her lips and zeroed in on her mouth. Ann accepted the aggressive kiss, startled but eager as the affection ensued, and Ann was happy to lock lips with her friend, loving everything about this winding cuckqueaning indulgence and the thrill of what they were all feeling together. It was beautiful in ways she simply didn't want to ever stop feeling, and she couldn't help but embrace this mess. She held onto her friend, loving the feelings that ensued and the way that Makoto proceeded to lick all over her face to lap up the mess of cum all over her face, kissing it back into her mouth and sharing it back and forth with reckless, indulgent glee.

"You're such a good friend," Ann moaned into the kiss, holding Makoto tight. "So selfless. Thank you for sharing your boyfriend's huge cock with me." She clung to the brunette and accepted the tongue invading her mouth, loving this new side of Makoto and all of the excitement she found in being tended to by her. As long as she could keep enjoying this spiraling mess of excitement and need, Ann was happy to let this all keep happening as much as she wanted.

"I'm about to be an even better friend," Makoto said, grabbing Ann by the hand and tugging her up onto the bed. The impatience in how she tugged her made Ann shiver a little bit, continuing to learn new things about what awaited her and how these plans all worked out. It was a dizzying mess of excitement, and Makoto found herself thrown by all of it, easing into position and into the pleasure awaiting her as she followed Makoto onto the bed and prepared herself for more. Makoto halfway lay down, propped up against some pillows as she pulled Ann down on top of her, the blonde's back settling once more against Makoto's chest as she lay there. Immediately, Makoto got a hand between Ann's legs, spreading her pussy lips apart and moaning, "Come fuck her as hard as you can, Matt."

Matt was quick to advance upon the bed and upon the girls looking so lustful and so hot toward him. He didn't waste a second in getting into position and shoving forward, lining his cock up with Ann's hole and deciding that what the size queen really needed was for him to thrust quickly forward and get right to the indulgent excitement and pleasure of starting to fuck her as hard as he could. He just shoved forward, pushing on past the startled cries of surprise that Ann let out as she felt him going right for her, and went all out in his steady pounding of her tight pussy, reckless and aggressive and devoid now of any sense of restraint or care.

"I feel it!" Ann howled. 'I feel every inch of your huge black cock inside of me!" Unprepared for what Matt did and how she was suddenly stuffed with cock, there wasn't a damn thing that could help Ann now, suddenly on the receiving end of a hard fucking that came so abruptly and with such vigor that she simply buckled under the weight of it all. There was nothing that could save her now from this mess, nothing to do but get fucked and indulge in the pure bliss and delirium of this beautiful and shameless moment. Her eyes gleamed as she stared up at Matt, as she accepted this and urged him with moans and whines to fuck her harder.

There was so much happening here and all of it was too much. As Matt thrust greedily forward with something unchained and relentless, the pleasure throbbed from within Ann more potently than she could handle, the poor girl twisting and writhing under the excitement and heat of getting taken like this. The hot blonde whining her way through this hard fucking was so ready to take on everything about this, and Matt was just happy to be blacking another one of Makoto's friends, feeling her tight pussy begging around his cock as he hammered forward without mercy or hesitation. There was so much happening here that felt just too good to deal with, and he sought all of it now in how he laid into her.

The thrill of getting fucked like this was absolute bliss for Ann, who moaned bolder and hotter as she received this mess of raw indulgence, as her body shook and ached under the pressure and thrill of this treatment. Everything felt so hot and enticing for Ann, who writhed against Makoto while Matt hammered into her, pinned between two strong bodies that refused to let up, and all she had to do was take it, indulging in this bliss and accepting the unraveling, throbbing thrill of being touched, of being pounded and used and laid into with delirious heat and delight.

Makoto kept up the love from behind with ample kisses all over Ann's face and her shoulders, fingers deftly working at her clit while Matt's cock thrust into her. She had fallen happily into this supporting role, into the chance to lustfully accentuate everything about the thrill of serving her friends up to Matt's dick. It had become an oddly enticing thrill for her now, and being involved only excited her further, even if it wasn't quite a way that she could make into something sensible. Even if she wasn't immediately able to enjoy something direct and pleasurable, she found an odd sort of fulfillment and satisfaction in watching and being involved, in helping her friends climb to new heights of bliss at her touch. There was so much here that was so utterly questionable in its reality and in the way she gave in to this, but nothing was going to hold her back as she gave in to all of it without shame.

Every moan of Ann getting wrecked by a huge dick helped reaffirm that to Makoto. But even more than that was how hard her body shook under the feverish thrusts, every groan and grunt from Matt's hard thrusts encouraging Makoto on further. She had an important place here, feeling like she was firmly settled in the important duties of tending to her friends and guiding this pleasure to new heights, allowing the sensations to take them both. She didn't know how to feel about the ease with which she settled into the idea of letting the pleasure take her like this, but she was in way too deep now and felt way too good to ever want to stop this, leaving her helplessly working at the pleasure without shame or hesitation. How could she feel any of that now when she was so deep into this relentless pulse of hunger and indulgence?

Stuck in the middle of all this ecstasy, all Ann could do was shift and ache, rubbing against these strong bodies and embracing her most reckless of feelings, a moaning mess clinging tightly to Matt, moaning, "Your cock is my dreams come true! Fuck, I'll never find bigger than this huge black dick. I'm so happy!" Her hips rocked forward to meet the thrusts, but as Matt laid into her with unchecked ferocity, he fucked her way harder than she could possibly deal with, burning up needier and hotter as she gave herself to these pleasures, as she let something truly relentless and molten surge up from within. Inching steadily closer toward complete surrender, Ann felt herself spinning in the delightful helplessness of raw submission, and she loved every second of it.

The idea of nothing ever feeling better than this didn't bother Ann like it maybe should have. The fate of a size queen was to seek out ever bigger cocks, ever greater tasks and challenges. But here, she found herself so deep in a pleasure she craved more of, and the idea wasn't escalation, it was repetition. A random black cameraman with a big dick at one photo shoot was a great one night of sex. But Makoto clearly liking it when her boyfriend fucked her friends was another matter entirely, and the idea that this may have turned into a regular thing wildly appealed to Ann, who felt like this could have easily become a regular thing, and she welcomed the idea, welcomed the ruination of her body and the desperate heat of this moment swelling hotter and hotter within her as she pressed on to take it all upon herself, a moaning wreck sinking deeper steadily into surrender and chaos, loving every second of getting fucked as the pleasure reached its boiling peak within her.

"Cum inside of me!" Ann squealed, thrashing and twisting against him. "Black me, fill me, breed me if you really want to, I just need more!" Unable to hold herself back any longer, Ann gave herself to these unforgettable pleasures without hesitation, burning up in the bliss and the heat of getting fucked into delirious submission, getting pounded and taken and given everything she could have ever wanted. Trembling in the mess of delirium upon her, Ann gave herself to Matt, offering everything up to him and his amazing cock, not yet knowing just how ready both Makoto and Matt were to make this a regular thing.

"I've always wanted a blonde to fuck on command," Matt groaned as he slammed into her, and Ann howled as his cock erupted inside of her, pumping hot shots of thick, molten cum deep into her greedy pussy, filling her and leaving her a satisfied wreck of bliss and excitement lying spread out and frayed on the bed, slumped against an affectionate Makoto as she took on the mess, left breathless, worn down ,and so very, very happy to be there.

"Your moans are even hotter than Haru's are," Makoto said from behind, and Ann wished she had the breath, sense, or presence of mind to ask Makoto what she meant by that, as she simply relaxed back against Ann, worn down and blissed out. Ann didn't have the breath to do much of anything, in fact, before Makoto pushed her onto her back on the bed, Ann left to lie there blissful and delighted as she stared at Makoto.

"I've needed a friend like you," Ann whined, wondering what was about to happen next, only to gasp as Makoto buried her face in between Ann's legs and began to suck her boyfriend's cum right out of Ann's twat, something so aggressive and weird and unexpected, but also so very hot, that she just let it happen, fitful and moaning as her head turned to the side and she found herself being treated to Matt's cock begging to enter her mouth again. And how could Ann ever say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	5. Futaba's Treachery

"Hey, where's Makoto?" Matt asked, arriving at the cafe with his hands in his pockets. All he saw was Futaba hanging around out by the door. "She inside? She said she was with you."

Seeing Makoto's boyfriend show up made Futaba slowly smile, feeling the excitement she'd been expecting and ready for. "That was a lie," she said, pushing off from the edge of the window she leaned against.

Matt didn't get it at all. Not even a little, looking in confusion at Futaba and down to his phone, trying to make sense of what she was talking about. "Why'd she lie about being here?' He started to go through his texts to make sense of this.

"She didn't," Futaba said, making nothing make more sense. "I did." Time to be direct, time to be firm. "I've been listening to you fucking all my friends. Well... I guess the answer should be 'blacking my friends. I bug all my friends, by the way. Nothing weird about it I'm just a voyeur who likes knowing how freaky my friends are. And you have been making all the girls a lot more freaky. Making Makoto lick your ass while you fuck Haru? That's fucking kinky. I like it."

"How the hell did you--my phone says Makoto." This didn't make much sense at all to Matt, as he looked back and forth between Futaba and his messages. "Did you take her phone? Bugs? What the hell are you talking about?" This was bizarre, and Matt didn't really know how to handle the weirdness of all of this, trying to make sense of this situation and clue into what was going on.

"When you hung out last week I swiped your phone for a sec and popped an app onto it, then earlier I hacked your phone. You haven't been texting Makoto since this morning. Sorry, but I didn't want to wait any longer; it's not fair that you've been fucking Haru and Ann for weeks and Makoto still hasn't tried to get me blacked, and I'm tired of waiting." Futaba reached for his body and tugged him in close, eyes narrowing as she made the best o this situation, the feelings and the wants that she was absolutely unapologetic of. "You're gonna take me back to my house, and you're gonna black me, okay?"

There was a lot to swallow here. A massive invasion of privacy, his phone getting hacked, Futaba impersonating his girlfriend, all in the name of just trying to get fucked... It was bizarre, but he found himself oddly excited, curious and opening up to the idea of something truly insane. "You really wanna get fucked that bad?'

"God, yes!" Futaba whined. "I've been listening to my friends sing about how big your dick is for fucking weeks now, of course I wanna get fucked too. What's Makoto got against me? She just not like me as much? It's embarrassing." She motioned toward her lean body. "I know I'm pretty small, and I don't have much boobs, but I think I have a nice butt! Why can't I have that fun too?"

Matt snickered. "Holy shit. That's some real need to get fucked. Nah, Makoto likes you, she just didn't know if you wanted it or not. If you do though... Well I'm already here, not too mad if she misses out on seeing you get blacked. But if you think that butt's so nice... Turn around and gimme a little peek." This was pretty insane, but Matt was ready to see where this all went, what was happening here. He was happy to see where this was going and what came with all of this, motioning with his finger for her to turn around and show her what he could do. Futaba was cute, and she'd gone to a lot of effort to get at his cock; how could he turn her down now?

Futaba did as asked, giving a quick spin and sticking her backside out. She may have had a lean, taut body, but she had a little bit of a bubble butt to go with it, and she gave that a nice wiggle as her shorts followed the outline. Leaning forward slowly, she moaned, "I could even take your dick right here if you really wanted to fuck me."

"Yeah let's do it," Matt said, his smile widening as he got his hand into his pants, very abrupt and aggressive with what he got into doing, which was not at all what Futaba was expecting or ready for. With a nervous gasp, she was left staring at what he was fishing out, her embarrassment spiking up.

"Wait, what?" she asked, trembling as nerves got the better of her. "What is the--"

"You said you'd take my dick right here, so let's fucking do it." He was unafraid of getting what eh wanted and indulging, fishing out his cock. His big, thick, dark cock, which drew Futaba's eyes and held onto her gaze, making her tremble under something very abrupt, very senseless. She felt so ready for it though, her eyes settling onto his cock as she sank into her fixated need, into the lust that grabbed her. "Thought you'd like it. This is the cock you've been wanting so bad. I can see why Makoto was worried about you taking it. It's pretty big, isn't it?"

Dropping to her knees in fixated, senseless need, the desire that grabbed onto Futaba was incredible. "I always read about black men on the internet, watched some videos of black men and they were always so... Nngh, they were right. They were all right." She couldn't resist planting some kisses onto the head of Matt's cock. She was so suddenly filled with want now, and she didn't really know how to fight against it, craving the pleasure that came with these motions and needy desires. She wanted it more than she knew how to handle, wanted it more than she could have ever imagined. Down on her knees right by the entrance to her father's cafe, Futaba was in a dangerous spot here, but even still she couldn't help herself. "Lemme suck it and then we'll...."

"We'll go inside." Matt nodded, his fingers running through Futaba's soft orange hair as he tugged her in to really appreciate the closeness of her hungry mouth against his cock. "Just start sucking, and the rest can go as it does." The eagerness he saw in her eyes was incredible, and he tugged her down onto his cock a bit, with Futaba happily slipping forward to begin sucking on his thick shaft. She was aggressive and over-eager in the way she pushed herself into this, feeling ready now to succumb to all of her deepest needs as she sucked him down and gave herself up completely to her desires. The pleasure was right there, intense and hunger-inducing, and he liked what he was seeing.

Pushing down onto his cock was a challenge that Futaba wasn't sure how she was going to handle, but she did it anyway, moaning the black cock down and trying to learn on the way there. Inexperience caught her. She'd simulated fellatio on her dildos a few times, but she had pretty slender dildos, and there was a lot here that she wasn't nearly so prepared for, pushing on steady and in the midst of powerful confusion, a heat and a need that felt absolutely out of control. Every motion of her head was deeper and hungrier than the last, pushing on through something hot, something wanton that she was able to give up to.

Matt's cock was every bit as big as Futaba had imagined and hoped it would be. Even a bit bigger, too. The cock that had her friends singing the praises of black dick, even sweet, almost innocent-seeming Haru. The pleasure was obvious and the temptation was immediate, inducing within Futaba an incredible hunger that she couldn't deny herself as she got started and leaned into all of this, ready to sate her lusts to the tune of ravenous desire, craving this dick and not wanting to let go of anything as she succumbed to it all.

The determination made for such a weird situation, as she challenged herself to suck on his cock, forced herself to work at it. Futaba not only had to suck Matt's dick, she had to get him off quickly if she wanted to avoid causing problems for herself, wanted to avoid being caught and compromised. Between her father tending shop, people walking along the side streets, even just Ren coming back to the coffee shop at some point... There were so many dangers going on, so many ways that Futaba could have been caught, and she had to do her best to avoid succumbing to all of those fears.

"That's some nice cocksucking," Matt said, wrapping her hair around his fingers and trying to make the most of this. He could feel her inexperience; she wasn't as prepared for this as she thought she was, and he could tell, but Matt didn't mind that too much, didn't shy away from trying his best to make the situation work in his favour in spite of all the ways this was a bit out of sense and out of control. She was doing a good job. "Get your hands on there too. No shame in it, there's a lot of dick here. You were right; black dicks are big, and no hung stud's going to mind a girl as cute as you needing to put her hands into it."

Futaba's cheeks lit up brightly, and she pushed on to give in to the shivering lusts that held onto her. She was really not prepared for what was happening, but she did her best to keep tending to all these desires and heats. His dick deserved everything she could give it, as she wrapped her hands around his cock and pumped, trying to meet the motion of her head and the slurping of her mouth to tend to everything she had before her. There was so much to juggle, so many pieces to this messy puzzle that she did her best to satisfy as everything swelled out of control. Futaba felt so wet, so horny as she tasted this cock on her lips and gave up to the realness of all these sensations, so deep in the focus and haze now of sucking his dick that she found the waves of sensation and need washing over her, inducing a sense of surrender and acceptance.

Everything was getting hotter, leaving Matt more and more worked up as Futaba chased the pleasure down. She may not have been able to take him as deep as the others could, but Futaba still managed to get a nice amount of his cock down, feeling him almost to the back of her throat in her hard pushes forward. She knew she couldn't handle any more than that as her head spun and her tensions swelled, but that was still a damn respectable place to be and Futaba felt unstoppable as she held the point there, balancing everything she did and working to satisfy Matt as deeply as she could.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Pull back, pull back," he said. Futaba did on pure instinct, not actually getting why until it was too late. His cock erupted, throbbing and pulsing as he gushed forward and painted thick ropes of cum all over her face. Futaba squeaked as she took the mess of spunk across her features and onto her glasses, a big load leaving her feeling a bit hungry and dizzy as she was made a total mess of. Every whine she let out was a needy show of something brazen and hungry, with Futaba hanging in sweet acceptance and lustful surrender in front of him.

"You cam so much," she whined, looking up at him past the mess of cum all over her glasses. "H-holy shit, you came all over me! How am I supposed to..." Staring at his cock, Futaba saw the lingering strand of cum still hanging from his cock and connecting to her glasses. She was floored by what he had done to her, but so unbelievably turned on.

"Guess we'd better hurry back to your place." Matt's smile made Futaba shiver, made her whimper and nod. He was in control and riding high on what he had done to her, and Futaba had to admit, she kind of liked getting that dirty. Kind of liked getting risky with this. She rose up to her feet as Matt tucked his cock away, and she began to rush home in a mad sprint, Matt following fast behind her, wanting nothing more than to drill some tight Japanese virgin pussy.  
****************************  
Lying on her bed with her top tugged up to show off her bare chest and wearing absolutely nothing but the top, her glasses, and the cum on her face, Futaba was a nervous mess. "I'm ready to be deflowered by an amazing black cock," she whined, biting her lip and readying herself as much as she could. She knew that there was only so much she could have possibly been ready for a dick like Matt's, though. Her virginity was about to be taken by a cock that had all of her friends happily professing to some pretty overwhelming emotions, a cock that Ann, Haru, and Makoto had all opened up to. A cock so good it had Makoto turning dirty. A cock so good she had to share it with her friends.

A cock that looked like it would split Futaba in two.

"Let's do this." Matt said, getting down between her spread legs and helping ease them apart further, his cock resting against her puffy entrance and readying itself, lining up for the pleasures about to hit hard. Matt knew how not so ready Futaba really was, but that was all part of the fun of taking her virginity as he started to push forward and ease his cock in toward her slick entrance. "Real fucking wet. You must be craving some black cock. Been imagining me fucking you all the time it took me to take the train over."

"I was, I was," Futaba moaned. 'I couldn't stop imagining your thick black cock taking my virginity. I kept thinking about Makoto moaning about how you've made her love black dick, imagining the words in my head until they started coming from my own mouth. And now even just a little bit of it inside of me... It feels so good!" She grit her teeth as the cock sank into her a bit more, slow thrusts rocking with careful and confident motions, patiently taking her on and inducing something steady and slow, not getting too carried away yet with what he was doing. Matt was gentle with her, knowing she needed it.

And with a cock like Matt's, gentle suited Futaba just fine. She was hardly afraid of the feelings that followed, wanting so badly to accept something so odd and heated in this situation. Trying her best to just handle him, she wasn't about to demand much out of Matt, wasn't about to have him do any more than he was ready to do, trying to deal with the feelings, making the most of a situation getting horribly out of control and out of focus. There was a lot to take in, and as inch by inch he worked his way into her, Futaba was happy to just embrace what she had to deal with, taking on this recklessness and allowing herself to succumb fully to these desires.

Futaba's hands reached out toward Matt, grabbing at him, only to feel him seize her wrists and twist them around a bit, folding them over one another and using it as leverage to get fucking her a bit faster. "Put your legs around my waist, lock me in and show me you can't get enough of this black cock," he said, knowing how to play the angle here, having a feel for what Futaba wanted and how much she wanted it. Her pussy was yielding to his cock and so far she seemed able to take it just fine, so he worked at the pressure a bit more aggressively and firmly, letting her feel the pressures crushing down upon her, making her twist and writhe in a show of something absolutely intoxicating.

It only got better for Futaba then, as he worked faster, as she pulled her legs in clumsily to grab at him. The needy whines she let out raged on louder and hotter, throwing all sense away for the sake of recklessly abandoning everything she had but the lust. "This is a cock worthy of taking my virginity, and I don't know how I'm supposed to go back after I've been blacked for my first time..." Futaba gave in to all of it, wanting to live up to the thrill of the dirty talk she heard from the others, dialing it up with her neediness and making up for her lack of experience with raw effort, trying to push on and show what she could do. "But it's so good! This is sex like I deserve, and I'm happy you're ruining me for Japanese guys who won't be able to compare to your black majesty."

Over the top as it was, Matt found it charming, oddly enticing and enthralling as he inched on closer, making his move and trying to satisfy them both. Deep thrusts worked his cock ever further into Futaba, trying to make the most of a situation that felt like way too much, but he was ready to take it on, arms crossed and hands held as she was fucked, legs shaking as she tried to get herself in tight around Matt, everything happening so suddenly and so hotly that Futaba didn't really know how to make sense of most of it... There was so much raw sensation going on here.

"Deeper! Fuck me deeper with that black cock, let my insides memorize how good it feels to be blacked. You can push up to my womb with that monster, own all of my pussy and stuff with it black dick." Futaba was senseless in her wild and desperate dirty talk now, lavishing Matt with praise and having the time of her life doing it. Everything was a show of absolute lust, of pure need burning her up as she succumbed inch by inch to the madness and the hunger of getting fucked. he was all the way inside of her now, and Futaba could indeed feel him coming just short of bottoming out inside of her. Her pussy was stretched out so much by his cock, desperate to be filled and opened up, relishing in this pressure. She couldn't let anything stop her, couldn't deny the pleasure raging through her body no matter what she had to do to get all of this. Futaba was locked in the hazy thrill of being fucked into submission, and Matt was her gateway to being drunk on cock.

It did a lot for a guy's ego to see such new heights of need. Between her downright ludicrous dirty talk, her tight pussy, and the absolutely mad way she gave up to him, Futaba showed off something incredible, and all Matt had to do was ride this pleasure out, thrusting on deeper and harder. He saw in Futaba a special spark of lust, something more chaotic and desperate as he worked at pounding into her, relishing in the hunger and the bliss of getting himself as deep into this lust as he could. There was no denying all of these throbbing, hazy sensations as he worked to make the most of this situation.

The most of a situation spinning utterly out of control for Futaba as every deep thrust proved more fierce than the last. He was in place now of really, actually fucking Futaba, drilling her tight hole deep and reckless as everything got the better of him, leaving the cute redhead moaning in desperate, throbbing ecstasy as he pounded her raw, as her body shook and she remained locked in place to enjoy him and his reckless thrusts. The orgasm she crashed into was an incredible one, burning with ecstasy setting her aflame from within, and Futaba wasn't ready for any of what came next as Matt's cock buried itself into her one last time.

The flood of cum gushing into her was like absolutely nothing Futaba had ever felt before. A messy, gooey creampie filling her up felt like something she sorely needed, downright craved. Every moan she let out was a show of pure acceptance, of delirious and dizzy bliss surging across her. No orgasm had ever felt as good as this one, the floored virgin left dizzy and hot as she discovered new pleasures unlike anything else. "So good," she whimpered. "So full... Oh my god, you came so much in me. You came as much as you did on my face, how did you..."

"I'm good at what I do," Matt said, drawing slowly back, his dark cock contrasting against the pale skin of Futaba's thigh.

"And you're still hard. Fuck." Futaba sucked in a needy breath as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. "I know what you want next."

Matt licked his lips as he looked at the slender nerd all wasted and ruined in front of him. "Do you?"

"I'm pretty sure every guy wants it. It's too nice to resist, and since you already fucked everything else..." Futaba turned over happily, sticking her perky butt up in the air and wiggling her hips as she got into a comfortable position in front of him, butt proudly presented and ready now to lose all control. "Come on Matt, wreck this cute little Japanese butt with a huge black dick, take my anal cherry and make me scream like they did."

How could Matt resist a request like that? His hands grabbed at Futaba's ass as he guided his cock forward, lining himself up with her tight and pristine back door. "Take a deep breath, this is gonna be tough," he said, and smiled as he pushed forward. His cock sank into Futaba's ripe ass, hands grabbing her cheeks tight and using them to tug back a bit as he started all over again at being steady and gentle with her. Futaba was going to need it.

The feeling of the big cock pushing into her was incredible, but Futaba was also definitely overwhelmed at the same time. "Fuck!" she whined. "Ooh, it's so big. Fuck, fuck fuck it's such a huge cock, I don't even--did it get bigger?" She whimpered with confusion, feeling the incredible tightness of anal sex, something her hentais did not prepare her for in the least, but Futaba was in way too deep now to stop any of that was Matt took to working his way in a bit deeper. All Futaba could do here was endure it, taking on what was happening with very little sense of what to do but take it. She had to.

"You'll get used to it, just gotta give it time." Matt caressed her, but it was too much like a grope for Futaba to get used to it or to handle these feelings all getting out of control and raging on stronger inside of her as she did her best to deal with it. In truth, dealing with it felt almost impossible, the madness throbbing through her body as she tried to steady her thoughts and control herself, sinking deeper and deeper down with each pass as in truth, the impossibility of what she was doing took hold. Futaba was really out of her depth, but she tried her best, her ass opening up more and more as Matt's cock pushed into her, and she was determined to take this no matter the pressure.

"I'll do anything to train my body to take your cock," Futaba whined. "I'm going to be the same blacked, cock-loving snow bunny all my friends are, I promise. Gonna make sure Makoto knows I was ready for black dick all along." The pleasure was getting to Futaba, who felt a bit hazy and dizzy now, drunk on Matt's cock and way out of her depth trying to handle this. She was so happy to take it on, so eager to surrender to the feelings that burned through her, and the ecstasy of coming undone at the seams made for pleasure beyond her wildest imagining. Futaba was ready now to give up to everything, to burn and throb and ache under the pulse of things getting utterly out of control.

The fearless thrills of her motions and her indulgences only got stronger and fiercer as she threw herself into this ecstasy. Confidence and gradual loosening allowed them to get a bit harder, with Futaba more impatient about this than Matt was given the way she shoved her butt back against his lap, trying to impale herself on his cock no matter how much she wasn't quite ready for it. There was no controlling herself, but it was what made this so hot, what kept Matt thrusting on as he fucked and claimed Futaba's ass, making her his and having the time of his life fucking her cute butt. She was exactly what he could have hoped for, and he let nothing stop him as he made the most of this, as the pleasure burned on hotter, throbbing with a deepening chaos and a pleasure she was unafraid of giving up to completely.

"You're real dirty for a virgin," Matt groaned. "Definitely should have blacked you sooner, you seem like you needed it." Winding up into the pace of really fucking her made for a quicker and firmer show, as Matt pushed on stronger and fiercer, getting into the haze of a lot of things he felt more than a little bit overwhelmed by. He didn't want to slow it down, pushing on powerfully to make sense of this situation, satisfaction and desire pushing him on, making him ache as he succumbed to the orgasm quickly upon him. "Shit, I'm cumming. Fuck, this is the best ass of the four of you!"

Futaba wasn't expecting Matt's orgasm, and as he suddenly flooded her ass with cum, Futaba found herself thrown by the potent thrill of a sudden orgasm of her own, climaxing hard as her body struggled and shivered, feeling all these pleasures wash over her. She couldn't control the pleasure taking her on, the sensations making her whine and howl under the raw thrills of pure acceptance. Futaba came hard to the feeling of cum filling her snug hole, pumping into her deep and inducing something truly incredible inside of her. Was this the pleasure of having her ass cummed in? No fucking wonder people loved it, Futaba was hooked on anal now.

And hooked on something else too. "Black cock is all I want," Futaba whimpered, licking her lips as she slumped down onto the bed, whining happily and feeling the cock pull out of her. "So good. I feel better than I ever imagined..."

Matt's phone went off, piercing the moment and drawing all attention toward something else. "Message from Makoto," Matt said, curiously. "Hm, wouldn't you know it? 'Hey, do you like Futaba? I think it's time to bring her in.'"

"Mm, wouldn't you know it," Futaba purred. "Hope she doesn't mind about the whole impersonation thing..."

"She won't blame you. Want me to call her over and have some more fun?'

"Do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
